


A Little Talk

by Arkada



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is worse, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunderironshield - Freeform, Tony is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/pseuds/Arkada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have some doubts about their worthiness. Thor assures them that they may not be worthy of Mjolnir, but they're more than worthy of him.</p><p><i>All</i> of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers are still not mine *cries in a corner*.

“What do you think, a quarter each? Nope, let’s be really impressive, let’s go with a half.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Tony taps the tablet one final time, and sends half a million dollars from his personal accounts to each of five different local youth community centers, three new scholarships to be given out over the next five years, four homeless relief not-for-profits, and one charity dedicated to helping former prison inmates readapt to the real world. 

If _that_ doesn’t make him a worthy defender of the less fortunate and a builder of a better tomorrow, Tony doesn’t know what will. Mjolnir’s going to _beg_ him to pick it up.

The tablet pops up with various confirmations of the funds transfers and Tony grins, and feels a warm and genuine uplift in his chest that has nothing to do with the ongoing quest to move Thor’s hammer. He and Steve have just spent a truly inspiring fifteen minutes picking where they wanted the money to go; there’s absolutely no requirement for real heroes to wear armor and shoot villainous bad guys. Tony really should get personally involved in his charitable activities more often.  

But also, he wants to finally lift the damned physics-defying hammer. 

“Okay,” Tony says, puts the tablet down and swings his legs dramatically off the arm of the couch to stand up, and cross over to the table where Mjolnir’s sitting proudly amidst the debris of twelve boxes of pizza between Tony, Steve, and Thor over the past hour. “I have officially just donated a sizable chunk of my personal fortune - I didn’t even sweep this from the company, it’s _mine_ , it counts - to make the world a better place.” He reaches down and pats the big silver hammer head, the metal cool under his hand. “I hope you heard that.”

Steve is tense and excited behind him, and Thor’s watching carefully over two stacked slices of pizza, as Tony wraps his hand around the shaft and pulls. 

His entire arm strains, then _hurts_ , and the hammer doesn’t budge. 

“Come on!” Tony shots, ripping his hand back in frustration. “That was seven million dollars-”

“Seven and a half-”

“ _Seven and a half_ million dollars, how much worthier can I get?”

“Told you you should’ve bought the Dodgers and moved ’em back to Brooklyn.”

Tony flips Steve the bird. “They don’t _have_ baseball on Asgard, Steve, think about it. But I’ll bet they have homeless people and kids who can’t afford the education they deserve, right?”

Thor nods, somewhat sadly. “We do.”

“And protecting them doesn’t make me worthy?”

Thor shrugs helplessly. “My father laid that spell, not I. Perhaps his definition of worth is… not what we think.”

Tony rolls his eyes and drops back down onto the couch, picks up the tablet again and twirls it between his fingers. “So we’re back to shooting in the dark.”

Steve sits down beside him. “We’ll find a way. The Vision managed, so can we.”

The tablet’s screen flicks around again and again, the finalized list of charities glowing. It’s really not that long a list, maybe… “Maybe it takes more than seven and a half million to impress a _prince’s_ weapon. Maybe a couple more?”

“Some of the veterans’ associations have really promising programs that need funding,” Steve says eagerly. “Sam was telling me about it.”

“Fantastic,” Tony says, and starts a search for local support groups, and ones in DC that Wilson might have been thinking of. “Wounded warriors, Mjolnir would be all over that, right? How much do you think, about a million each?”

“Ah, actually…”

Tony turns at Steve’s suddenly concerned tone, and lifts an eyebrow. “What?”

Steve winces apologetically. “Maybe _bribing_ Mjolnir into thinking we’re worthy isn’t the way to go about this?”

“Damn.” Tony stares back down at the tablet and the results of the search. Mostly because these people don’t deserve to be cut off just because Thor’s hammer is picky, but partly out of sheer annoyance, he sends the donations anyway: four centers can now hire professional counselors for the next five years, and he’s fully funded a research program developing better prosthetic limbs and physical therapy to go with them. Decent human being stuff done, he chucks the tablet down to the other end of the couch and scowls at the hammer.

It’s not physically possible, and it’s sitting there smugly _being not physically possible_ right in front of his face. Tony had no problem when it was doing it behind his back before he met Thor, but now it comes into his house, and messes with his friends - it’s even making _Thor_ unhappy to be reminded that his dad doesn’t approve of his new shield-brothers or whatever they’re called in Asgardian. 

Steve just likes making puns about SHIELD-brothers.

Thor sighs, shoves the last bites of pizza into his mouth, and chews glumly. “A shame it failed. I would have Mjolnir shared in battle, as Steve’s shield is shared, protecting us all at need. The Vision and I struck a powerful blow against Ultron - I shall savor the look on his face until Valhalla. What more could we do if we all could wield her?”

“You know,” Steve says, “I almost don’t know why you hang out with us, if we’re so unworthy.”

It’s light, but underneath Tony can hear the doubts, because he has them too. Not good enough, never good enough…

But Thor laughs and shakes his head, and smiles at both of them, big and wide and warm. “Forget what my father thinks. _I_ am proud to fight beside you, and to be welcome in your home. I think you worthy of Mjolnir and much of Asgard besides.”

And combined with that _smile_ , is it really surprising that Tony feels a little shimmer of lust go through him? Thor’s swinging more than one hammer, after all… Tony looks him up and down - the long hair Tony could run his fingers through, the beautifully thick muscles, the grace and coordination of a thousand years of training, the stunningly gorgeous face… The occasional sneaky sideways glances in the gym showers… Yeah, Tony would be pretty pleased to get nailed by him, and as of right now, he wants it.

“Oh, yeah?” he says, letting a little interest show through for Thor to answer. “Like what?”

It gives Thor the choice between taking it seriously and taking it as a joke; in response, he stands up and comes around the table slowly, moving into their space, eyes intent on his goal, and the whole mood of the evening changes. It’s been relaxed, friendly, open, laughing over pizza and flicking olives at each other; now the air in the room feels electrified, Tony’s skin thrilling with energy. 

“As I said.” Thor’s voice has dropped into a deliciously deep register, and Tony’s heart races with anticipation. “Asgard’s prince is proud to stand beside you, and to be welcome in your home… and wherever else you would have me.” 

Tony rises to his feet, a little closer to eye-to-eye but still totally overshadowed, but that doesn’t matter when Thor’s looking at him like _that_ , hungry and carefully holding back while they dance in closer. And Tony knows that he’s allowed to whore around, but he’s got no idea if Thor is, so it’s still his call.

Tony tilts his chin up and says, “Prove it.”

Thor’s hand wraps around the back of Tony’s neck and then they’re surging into a kiss.

It’s hot and passionate and claiming without being dominant, Thor simply _pouring_ it into Tony and letting him take what he wants. Thor’s lips are astonishingly warm and Tony’s head is spinning with lack of air, because all he wants is to push forward, wrap both hands around Thor’s shoulders and pull him in to get more. Thor tastes of the pizza they’ve been eating for dinner and something underneath that that must be just _him_ , and his tongue is confident and skilled as he sweeps through into Tony’s mouth and traces slick heat into the sensitive insides of his lips. Thor’s beard is soft, just enough hair for Tony to feel it against the skin around his mouth, and Tony turns his cheek a little to rub into it. The hand behind his neck is hot and secure, and Thor’s other hand is in the small of his back, practically holding him up, and Tony moans and presses their bodies flush together, feels Thor hold him tighter in response. Thor’s firm chest is pressed against Tony’s own and his cock is twitching tantalizingly in his fantastically-well-fitting jeans. 

Thor slows, pulls back a little to lick across the seam of Tony’s lips, and then takes in a deep breath that draws currents over Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes open again - when did he close them, exactly? - and he sucks in air himself. Thor’s smiling, affectionate and sensual and promising all at once, and his hand comes away from Tony’s neck to cup his cheek and stroke the line of his cheekbone. 

“Pepper?” Thor murmurs, and tilts his head in question.

Tony grins. “Is the most wonderful of women. Also asexual, and has no intention of letting that limit _my_ sex life. You promise that none of this gets back to the media, I check in with her before the pants come off, and we’re good to go. Jane?”

Thor grins back. “Understands that our chosen duties take us far from each other, and that this need not hinder our pleasure. We may bed whoever we please, knowing that when we are together, she will be the only one in my mind, and I in hers. _And_ ,” he adds triumphantly, “Jane does not require me to seek her permission anew for each and every encounter.”

Tony straightens, and pushes aside the delicious sensation of their bodies rubbing together as they do so. “ _Pepper_ likes to know that I’m having a good time. She’ll probably want pictures, if you’re up for that.”

“If you’re any good,” Thor growls, and Tony almost shudders against him, “I will describe this night to Jane in such detail that she will find pleasure of her own.”

“ _Gentlemen_ ,” Steve interrupts, and oh, yeah - he’s still here, isn’t he? Here and watching every minute, face flushed and breath coming too quickly, hands clenched into fists by his sides like he’s trying not to touch the beginning hard-on in his pants. “Are you going to get a room, or would you like to make time with your girlfriends instead?”

Tony shrugs. “Pepper’ll just tell me to turn around and find someone interested in sleeping with me.”

“Jane is in China, meeting with historians who believe their ancient texts may record visits by the Vanir. She would be most displeased if I interrupted her work.”

Tony moves his arms to pull Thor even closer. “I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

Thor smirks down at him. “That is unfortunate.”

“Okay, right,” Steve says awkwardly, and Tony looks around again to see him shuffling off towards the door. “I’ll just-”

Tony rolls his eyes, glances up at Thor, and jerks his head at Steve; Thor nods, and lets Tony go to catch up with him. “You do not have to leave if you do not wish.”

Tony stays back and watches as Steve stops dead, and practically gapes at Thor. “What?”

“When I said I consider you worthy friends, it was not meant for Tony alone. You would also be welcome in my bed.”

Steve’s eyes flick from Thor to Tony, and back to Thor, and back to Tony again. He’s definitely not leaping at the idea of a three-way, but he’s also not running. “You want - does that work?”

“Of course,” Thor says. “If we want it, it will work.” He steps a little closer to Steve, and reaches out and takes his hand. It’s so soft and tender, _sweet_ , that Tony almost sighs. Hard and hot and fast between him and Thor; gentleness and a slow pace for Steve, who Tony knows for a fact has been single for his entire time in this century, and didn’t have many chances in the previous one. _Yes_. 

“I should very much like to kiss you, Steve.”

Steve gives a little laugh that sounds a little too faked. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Thor frowns, uneasy. “Your permission. Your approval. For you to want it as much as I.”

Now Steve just looks confused. “That’s not… how Private Lorraine did it.”

Tony sees the little twitch as Thor carefully doesn’t make a fist out of the hand holding Steve’s. “Who?”

Steve shakes his head, too fast. “It’s not important now, just - what’s with all the talk? Thought you wanted to _kiss_ me.” But he’s not meeting either of their eyes anymore and this isn’t just shyness, he’s downright uncomfortable.

“Steve,” Thor says, all weight and something Tony can only call _sorrow_ , and Tony’s feeling it cold in his own chest. Because he knows the story of Cap making out with Lorraine and getting caught by Peggy, and being totally lost and going to Howard for advice afterwards - but Howard never told the story like this. 

But of fucking _course_ Steve wouldn’t have been messing around with anyone who wasn’t Peggy. Of course something dodgy was going on there. Tony can see it, Private Lorraine deciding Steve was too pretty _not_ to kiss, and going straight for it whether Steve wanted it or not. 

Tony swallows. “That’s not what we want to do with you, Steve. That’s not how it’s meant to go.”

“Pleasure,” Thor says, “should not be given or taken, but shared. I wish to share this with you, so I must know if you wish it also. Yes, I will ask, will ask for everything I hope to do with you, and that you have not been treated in this way before is…”

Tony moves in closer. “You don’t have to talk about it now,” he says, because if _he’d_ just watched two people kissing enthusiastically, he doesn’t think he’d like to explain the time that he was assaulted with the same thing. “But if you come with us, we’ll treat you right. You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Steve shakes his head, but he seems steadier now that they’re not talking about that bitch Lorraine anymore. “No, I… I was always waiting for the right partner. Waited too long.”

“And now?”

Steve’s hand shifts in Thor’s, and wraps around it a little more securely. “You fellas sure ain’t Peggy… But you’re no Private Lorraine, either.” He glances between Thor and Tony, gaze firm. “I’m in.”

“ _I’m in_ , you sound like you’re signing up for a combat drop mission,” Tony jokes, shattering the tension. “Come on, try a _Take me, big boy_ or _I need your cock_.”

Steve gives a fake shudder. “Even I can tell that’s tacky. But…” He turns to Thor, and smiles. “If you’re still offering that kiss?”

Thor smiles back, and cups Steve’s chin gently in his free hand. He moves in slow, giving Steve every chance to change his mind, but it’s Steve who rocks up and closes the gap between them. 

Tony’s kiss was lust with a layer of affection; Steve’s is affection with lust present but carefully sidelined. Steve’s tentative, probably the first kiss he’s ever initiated, but he’s exploring, and Thor opens up and lets him do it, doesn’t push, responds to Steve’s overtures in kind without making any of his own. Steve skims a hand down Thor’s arm, and returns and does it again more firmly, before Thor lays his other arm around Steve’s back. Steve’s kisses are light, simple touches of lips, no tongue action, but he’s getting more bold with every one, more pressure, lips parting slightly. Steve’s eyes have fallen shut; Thor’s are open, watching him attentively, prepared to pull back at the slightest sign. But Steve stretches up on his toes to change the angle, hitches his hips forward into Thor’s and doesn’t move away. 

And Tony doesn’t see anything else in the entire room. They’re both beautiful, blond and muscular, but it’s more than that; the friendship between them is so clear, the trust and the ease. And Tony feels it linking him to them as well, knows so many people would be laughing at Steve’s feeble virgin attempts compared to a sex god, with a _literal_ sex god - fertility god, whatever - but Tony’s judgment is obviously not on Steve’s mind and Tony finds nothing funny about this. These are his friends and they’re sharing this together, showing how much they care and having some fun with it. 

Reminded of what’s in his immediate future, Tony pries himself away for the barest moments it takes him to slip around the corner and text Pepper. _Heads up: about to get naked with Thor and Steve. Best threesome ever?_

Pepper’s text comes back almost immediately. _Have fun, stay safe :)_

Tony smiles - god, but he loves her - and then his phone vibrates again.

_Pics or it didn’t happen._

Tony breaks into a grin. Finding pretty stills from the hi-def security cameras isn’t exactly going to be hard, when he’s dealing with three of the most aesthetically attractive people on the planet.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and comes back into the main room to find Thor and Steve gazing at each other, Thor all proud and happy, Steve still shy but getting over it pretty damn quick. 

“My room?” Tony offers, and they both turn to face him. Thor smiles, and Steve extends a hand for Tony to take.

“Lead the way.”

Stark Tower was built with luxury in mind, meaning the corridors and elevators are wide enough for three people to move comfortably in a line; their steps have naturally fallen into sync. The walk to Tony’s room has every potential to be awkward, except that Steve’s slowly running his thumb over Tony’s palm, newfound confidence at work, and in the elevator Thor wraps one arm around Tony to hold him close and bows his head to kiss Steve’s neck. It’s comfortable, and while Tony would quite like things between him and Thor to ignite into that fireball passion they had before, he’s enjoying this pace as well, slotting himself in with Steve a little more; and that’s a very good idea because Steve’s arm is coming around Tony’s back and his hand is drifting down to rest on his ass. Tony’s cock jerks and he can’t help a little grind forward that meets somebody’s thigh. From the spasming clench of Steve’s hand on his ass, it was probably his.

The elevator dings just before things get _really_ interesting, and they separate into three people again. Tony marches out with the two of them close behind him, and spreads his arms to show off the room.

“All ours.”

This isn’t the bedroom he shares with Pepper; this part of his life is nothing to do with her, and she likes the security of knowing she’s not going to come across any stray buttplugs in the sheets. The bed’s more than big enough for three, charcoal gray sheets with dark red pillows for a splash of color; small cabinets on either side contain lube, condoms, and a handy selection of toys; there’s a larger set of drawers against the far wall, for everything else Tony and guests might want to play with; a couch opposite that, for a bit of variety; another ‘cabinet’ is actually a refrigerator stocked with water, juice, and snacks; and under the bed are emergency supplies: heavy-duty scissors, bolt cutters, and a first-aid kit. There’s a door leading into a bathroom equally well-equipped, a shower and a bath both big enough to share, lube that’s appropriate for use with water splashing everywhere, massage oils and bubblebath mix for afterwards. 

Tony likes to be prepared. And spoil his partners a little. 

Or a lot.

Steve arches an eyebrow. “Is this entire room meant for…”

Tony grins shamelessly. “Yep.”

“In the palace on Asgard, I have an entire wing dedicated to-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony sasses, spins on his heel and grabs Thor by the shirt collar. “Some of us aren’t actually alien god princes, you know. Shut up.”

Thor catches him around the waist. “Make me.”

Tony shoots up on his toes and does just that, slamming his mouth to Thor’s and swallowing both of their gasps for breath. That spark catches again, heat flooding Tony’s entire body and making his blood rush, driving his hips forward to rub against Thor’s. Thor kisses like a hurricane, powerful and overwhelming and sweeping Tony off his feet - literally tightening his arms around Tony and lifting him into the air. Tony wraps his legs around Thor’s waist, revels in the fact he’s now _above_ Thor, and tangles a hand in Thor’s hair to pull his head back and give Tony charge of the kiss. Thor’s hands are big and solid under his ass, holding him up, and Tony’s cock is pressed hard to Thor’s _extremely_ muscular abs. 

It only gets better when he beckons Steve over, and Steve starts by pushing Tony’s shirt up to bare his midriff, and then higher. Tony rips his mouth off Thor’s for just long enough to let Steve work his shirt up over his head, and then he’s going right back in. Steve’s hand somehow slides in between them to pop the button on Tony’s jeans, then Thor’s, and then Tony’s had enough of being the least-dressed person in the room.

He drops off Thor and teams up with Steve to get him naked. Steve, taller, naturally tackles Thor’s jacket and shirt, and Tony goes down on his knees to take care of Thor’s shoes and pants. Thor grins and hauls Steve in for more kisses - still gentler than with Tony, but definitely more active than Steve’s first - and steps out of his pants when Tony yanks them down to his ankles. 

Steve retreats a pace and pulls Tony back up, and they admire their work. Thor’s gorgeous naked, skin warm and pink, muscles cut and standing out so Tony could trace every one, his shoulders broad and stance tall. Thor’s cock matches the rest of him, big and proud; Thor’s hand comes down to stroke himself root to tip, and it’s a _long_ way. _Damn_ , if Tony thought he was hot for it before… He wants that thing so much he can barely see straight.

“All in favor of me sucking Thor’s cock, say aye.”

Beside him, Steve swallows loudly, and Thor’s voice drops to that deep gravel pitch. “Aye, my friend,” he rumbles. “I would like that very much.”

“On the couch, Steve,” Tony orders, because the poor guy’s going to fall over if he tries standing up for much longer, pushes at Thor’s shoulder to turn them to give Steve a good view, and drops to his knees again.

Thor’s thighs under Tony’s hands are thick and warm, a light dusting of blond hair catching the light as Tony strokes upwards. He leans in and presses a kiss to the jut of Thor’s hipbone, his navel, breathes through the denser hair around the base of his cock, thumbs lightly across the lines of Thor’s groin before sliding his hands back down and moving his lips to Thor’s other hip. Thor’s breathing is rough, coming faster under Tony’s teasing, and Tony can hear Steve, too, over to the side on the couch and watching everything. 

Tony moves down as if he’s going to take Thor’s cock in his mouth, and instead feathers a kiss to the top of his thigh. Thor’s half-hard and getting harder, Tony’s awareness centered around his cock rising, already standing out from his body and proving quite a challenge for Tony to avoid touching. He moves his hands to the backs of Thor’s thighs and brushes his bare ass - meant to be just another tease, but it feels too good for Tony to resist going back and getting a proper feel. It’s toned, smooth, nicely round under Tony’s hands, and he cups the cheeks in both hands, _squeezes_ to wring a gasp out of Thor, and then glides back down Thor’s thighs like nothing happened. 

Thor’s hand falls to Tony’s head, fingers in his hair, and attempts to guide him onto Thor’s cock properly. “Wretch,” Thor groans when Tony doesn’t take the hint, and Tony grins and lightly bites the meat of his thigh.

“You get it when I’m ready.”

“Then I beg you to become ready with all speed!”

Tony rocks back onto his heels and looks up quizzically. “Just checking, you’re _sure_ I’m worthy of-”

“Have mercy!”

Tony moves in and finally draws Thor’s cock into his mouth.

Sweat and skin explode across his tongue and the weight almost makes him shudder with need. His lips are stretched wide - Thor’s even bigger than he looks - and he doesn’t have the strength left to deny himself any longer, sucking Thor down further without stopping. He needs more of Thor’s taste, organic and musky, more of the thick length filling his mouth, Thor’s pulse rapid and throbbing against Tony’s tongue and teeth. He wants to be absolutely _stuffed_ with Thor’s cock, and it’s more than big enough to satisfy. 

He hears a little whimper from Steve and a long, drawn-out moan from Thor, looks up to see Thor’s head falling back, his chest heaving with his breaths, and Tony can’t resist lifting one hand away from Thor’s thighs to feel up the shifting muscles of Thor’s stomach. Thor’s hand is still on Tony’s head, resting there like he’s forgotten about it, his other clenched in a fist by his side. Tony pulls back and off Thor’s cock, nudging into the hand in his hair to remind Thor of its existence.

“You can get a little rough with me,” Tony says, and grins up when Thor stares down at him, eyes dark with lust, mouth hanging open. “Pulling my hair’s nice, and I take _whore_ and _cockslut_ as compliments.”

Thor swallows, and the thick fingers in Tony’s hair tighten to a pleasantly firm grip, not quite reaching formal BSDM territory. “Yes?”

“Perfect.”

Tony waits for the little tug of Thor pulling him in before he goes, and wraps his lips around the dripping head of Thor’s cock. He teased before; now he shows off, tongue playing with the slit, practiced brushes of teeth that stimulate rather than hurt, rolling, constant suction with the trick of breathing through his nose. He takes in another inch and does it again, and above him Thor’s murmuring words just too quiet to make out, the hand in his hair still gripping tight and the other coming up to wrap carefully around Tony’s throat. His thumb strokes in an invitation, a request, perhaps even - coming from Thor, definitely - a dare.

Steve sees it too, and Tony hears him stutter. “God, can you - how much can you take?”

“He is very skilled,” Thor says, and keeps rubbing his thumb over Tony’s throat, massaging until he swallows reflexively. “I think he will take it all.”

Tony glances over at Steve - still fully dressed, sitting on the couch and leaning forward intently, pupils blown and cheeks flushed, cock straining at his pants - and gives him a wink before loosening his throat and pushing down. Thor’s cock slides easily over Tony’s tongue, hot and dripping; Tony gives a little turn of his head and shifts an inch closer on his knees, takes Thor’s cock straight into his throat and presses his lips to the trimmed hair around the base. 

He hears a disbelieving, stunned laugh from Steve, and a deeply pleasured groan from Thor. Tony works his tongue along Thor’s length, pulls back the whole way - and god, it’s a long way - to press a kiss to the very tip, before moving in and deepthroating him again to prove the first time wasn’t a fluke. Thor’s stomach muscles shift under Tony’s raised hand as he breathes and struggles to hold himself upright, one of his hands dropping from Tony’s hair to his shoulder for support. Thor’s falling apart and it’s glorious, and Tony wants to take it all the way, feel his come spurt down his throat and swallow every bit.

But it’s not just him who wants to play with Thor tonight, and Tony doesn’t want to finish him before Steve gets a turn.

Unless…

Tony pulls back again, and pats Thor’s stomach to draw his attention. “So about that god of fertility thing - say I make you come, how long’s it gonna take you to be ready to fuck Steve?”

The little gasp of “Oh, god, yes,” from Steve is _very_ encouraging.

Thor laughs. “Have no fear. I could fuck Steve, then you, and then him again before I needed rest.”

“Show-off,” Tony says. “You need your ass slapped for that.”

Thor’s eyes gleam with delight. “Do not hurt yourself.”

Permission more than granted, Tony takes the head of Thor’s cock back into his mouth before lifting a hand and giving Thor a ringing _crack_ across his godly buttocks. The sound alone is more than worth the painful sting lancing up Tony’s entire arm; he might as well have tried spanking a marble statue. But Thor also jerks forward, shoving his cock deeper into Tony’s mouth, and when Tony lays his hand back on Thor’s ass he can feel the heat rising from the impact. Even better, it successfully shuts up Thor’s boasting about his stamina. 

Tony goes for broke and pushes Thor towards coming, sucking along the length of him, tongue swirling, a hand working the base and rolling his balls - big and heavy to match his cock, Tony part jealous and part admiring - and completely ignores his own cock throbbing desperately in his pants. All he wants right now is Thor. 

And he gets him with a firm suck and a delicate scrape of teeth; Thor shouts, hands spasming to hold Tony in place as he comes over Tony’s tongue, thick and dark and musky, and Tony has to swallow twice before he can get it all. Thor’s trembling minutely under Tony’s hands, overstimulated as Tony keeps sucking to work the last aftershocks out of him, and his hand combs gently through Tony’s hair before grabbing hold and pulling him off. Thor lifts him to his feet with ease and kisses him before Tony knows where he’s standing, Thor’s tongue plunging into his mouth to taste his come, and Tony groans and melts into Thor’s arms. It makes his cock rub against Thor through his jeans, and Tony groans again and grinds forward.

Only to be stopped by Steve’s hand tight around his arm, pulling him back. “I think Thor said it was _my_ turn next.” 

It’s not _quite_ his Captain’s voice - good thing, too, or Tony would start popping boners all over the battlefield - but it’s laced with command and a lot more confidence than he had when they started. 

Thor grins, and lets Tony go to throw an arm around Steve’s shoulders instead. “Gladly.” But he’s still looking at Tony, gaze hooded and considering. “You say you enjoy rough treatment.”

“Within limits, yeah.”

“How would you feel if I were to cuff you to the bed, that you could not interrupt me and Steve?” Thor eyes Tony’s erection and raises an eyebrow. “And could not spill until I am ready to make you?”

Oh, _god_ \- Tony almost comes in his pants right there. “Pretty fucking good. You know what safewords are?”

Thor nods. “Jane has explained them to me. What is yours?”

“The color system, green-yellow-red.”

Thor nods again, and turns to Steve. “Would you strip our friend while I find something to bind him with?”

“Sure thing.”

Thor lets him go and heads over to the drawers to loot Tony’s equipment, and Steve steps forward and reaches out for the fly of Tony’s jeans. He popped the button earlier; now he takes the zipper and drags it down easily, relieving the pressure on Tony’s cock, and then goes down to one knee to unlace Tony’s shoes. 

“I really liked watching you with Thor,” Steve says quietly as he works, taking off Tony’s shoes and socks after them. “Maybe - would you do that for me?” He pauses, meets Tony’s eyes and then gets out in a rush, “Suck my cock?”

Tony nods, and makes sure to validate none of Steve’s fears about rejection or judgment or whatever it was that had him hesitating. “I’d love to. Let’s see what you’re up for when Thor’s through with you, yeah?”

Besides, like Tony’s going to turn down a chance to suck off _Captain America_. 

Steve grins, lighting up his whole face, hooks his fingers in Tony’s waistband and slides his jeans down and off. “Sounds like a plan.”

Tony’s not _quite_ so caught up in the sight of Steve crouched at his feet and stripping him naked that he doesn’t hear Thor striding back across the room; he’s not surprised when those big, warm arms wrap around him from behind and press his body against Thor’s. Thor’s hard again, or maybe he never even went soft, prodding the small of Tony’s back. 

“I thought these would suit you,” Thor murmurs, and holds up a pair of black leather cuffs, reinforced and sturdy, enough length of chain between them that cuffing Tony’s arms behind his back won’t strain the scar tissue that replaced the reactor. 

“You’ve got good taste.”

Steve reaches up to take the cuffs from Thor and inspects them, running his fingers over the lining and making sure the buckles are oiled and won’t stiffen up, as thorough as if he’s checking his gear before a fight. “I think they’ll look good on you.” He stands up and lifts his chin. “Take him over, Thor.”

Thor obeys like he’s spent his entire life waiting to take Steve’s orders, manhandling Tony effortlessly until he’s sitting on the bed, legs out in front of him, leaning back against the footboard. Steve comes up behind him and maneuvers him until he’s where they want: arms hanging down behind him, on the other side of the footboard so he’s not resting his weight on them, and the cuffs threaded through the slats to keep him there. Steve buckles the cuffs shut, snug and comfortable around Tony’s wrists, and tests the give in them. “Alright?”

“Good to go,” Tony says, and adds, “Green,” for Thor.

“Excellent,” Thor says, and sits himself down opposite Tony, reclining against the headboard with the pillows propping him up, not one hint of modesty about his nakedness as he reaches out for Steve. “Come.”

Steve strips himself in a hurry, kicking his shoes off and not bothering to unbutton his shirt cuffs before forcing his hands through them. Tony sees why Thor wanted him tied down, because he’s already aching to go over there and teach Steve how to make a show of it. 

When he finally gets to taking his pants off, Steve’s cock is full and impressive, definitely something Tony wants his mouth on in the near future, not to mention would love taking up his ass. But it’s Steve’s turn, now, and Thor made it very clear that Tony has to wait for his. 

Steve gets one knee on the bed and slides over to Thor before he pauses again. “I’m… not really sure what I should be…”

“What would you like?”

Steve’s eyes slide over Thor’s body and make it very clear what he would like, whether he’s able to say it or not; but Steve’s never backed down from a challenge, and he swings a leg over Thor to straddle him, and leans in to kissing distance. “This okay?”

Thor’s hands come up and settle low on Steve’s back, just above his ass. “Yes. Keep going. Please."

Steve closes the gap and slants their mouths together, and rolls his hips against Thor’s experimentally. Thor groans into the kiss, one hand lifting to rest on Steve’s shoulder, and kisses him back. Steve rocks in Thor’s lap, finding a rhythm and continuing the kiss, and Tony drinks in the sight of Steve’s ass clenching as he moves, the muscles in his back rippling, Thor’s big hands wrapped around him. Steve relaxes even further as he finds out what he likes, his motions getting bigger and more fluid, and lifts his hips a little so Thor’s hand slides down to his toned, round ass. Thor brings his other down to join the first, cups Steve’s cheeks with something approaching reverence, fingers stroking over his skin to claim even more of him, and then parts him ever so slightly.

The jerk of Steve’s hips into Thor’s hands and his thready moan breaking the kiss are more than enough for Thor to continue. 

Still kissing Thor, ass pushing into the soft massage of Thor’s hands as he spreads his cheeks wider, Steve leans back a little so he has room to run his own hands down Thor’s chest, feeling out the sculpted muscles. Steve’s back is in the way, stopping Tony from seeing what he’s touching, but he had that chest to himself just a few minutes ago and his palms remember the warm, smooth skin and the firm flesh underneath it; his cock throbs just at the memory. 

Thor peels one hand off Steve’s ass to hunt down a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet, and without even looking or breaking the kiss he flips the cap open and squeezes some onto the first two fingers of the _same hand_ holding the bottle. Apparently Jane’s been giving Thor a lot of practice. Tony should send her a thank-you card.

Thor ends the kiss and rests his forehead against Steve’s, both of them taking a moment to breathe. Thor murmurs, “Shall I prepare you now?”

“Yeah,” Steve gasps, “yeah, I want-”

“God, Steve, you’re so eager,” Tony says, can’t help himself, “yeah, you’re gonna love this, look how big Thor’s fingers are - he’s gonna open you so wide and then slide right in. Gonna fill you up, Steve, make you feel so good…”

Steve groans. “Might’ve known handcuffing you would just make you run your mouth instead.”

“He hungers for cock,” Thor says with a burning look at Tony over Steve’s shoulder. “Stop up his mouth with one and he will fall silent.”

“I did promise Steve a blowjob,” Tony agrees, his cock so hard and straining it’s almost painful. “Maybe you should pass him over here and shut me up with him.”

Thor barks a laugh and his hand tightens possessively on Steve’s ass. “When I’m finished.”

“Yeah, Tony,” Steve adds. “Wait your turn.”

Thor gives Tony a triumphant smile and immediately claims his prize, lining up one slick finger and circling Steve’s rim. He’s slow but insistent, working Steve up to it carefully without pulling back like he can’t take it, warming up the muscle before his arm tenses and he pushes that finger inside. 

Steve gasps, writhing against Thor as he adjusts to what might be the first time he’s had someone’s fingers in his ass. Thor strokes his free hand down Steve’s back to ease him up, and does it again until Steve gives him a little nod. Thor pushes deeper and Steve moans, clenching down and making his ass ripple as the muscles tense, and Tony stares and _wants_ and damns the cuffs around his wrists, and Thor for being a kinky sex god. 

“How does it feel?” Thor asks, finger buried in Steve to the knuckle.

“Good,” Steve says, and circles his hips a little. “Warm, and - and full. It’s good. You can give me another one?”

Thor does, pulling back and starting over with two, stretching Steve open. He’s patient and thorough, but Tony’s seen the cock that Thor’s getting Steve ready to take, and he’ll need every second of prep. 

But hey - Steve’s worthy of it. Won’t be a problem.

He takes three fingers like a champ, shifting to get himself comfortable, and starts pushing back on them. “You’re doing well,” Thor murmurs, and keeps stroking Steve’s back to help him relax, big hand sweeping down over and over. 

Eventually Thor decides Steve’s ready; he slides his fingers out, cups Steve’s incredible ass and parts his cheeks, effortlessly resettles Steve in his lap so he’s balanced over Thor’s massive, straining cock, and Steve’s murmur just carries to Tony’s ears and damn near sets him on fire.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Thor lowers Steve onto his cock slow and careful, and Tony stares as the fat head of Thor’s cock disappears into Steve’s stretched hole, and then the rest penetrates Steve as well, smooth and easy and that’s it, Steve’s sitting impaled on Thor’s cock, virgin ass fucked open.

Steve’s head has fallen to Thor’s shoulder, at some point in that long slide down, and Thor’s beyond words, breathing heavily and eyes unfocused, hands tensing on Steve’s spread cheeks.

“How’s he feel, Steve?” Tony asks, unable to help himself. “Good?”

“ _God_ ,” Steve chokes out, absolutely motionless. “It’s so- is it _meant_ to feel like-”

“It’s meant to feel good, buddy,” Tony says. “It doesn’t feel good, knee Thor in the ribs and climb off.”

Steve gives a little laugh; it draws Thor back from whatever blissful place Steve’s ass has taken him and he smiles, turns to kiss Steve’s hair. Steve adds, “Oh, it’s good, alright.”

“Thor?”

Thor lifts his hands to caress Steve’s back, and talks to him instead of Tony. “You feel wonderful, my friend,” he says, voice low, and kisses Steve’s hair again. “Hot and wet and welcoming.”

Tony can just barely see the corner of Steve’s grin. “How about worthy?”

Thor groans. “Not you too-”

Steve shuts him up with a little twist of his hips, and then moans and gasps for breath himself.

“I’m gonna guess that that right there is your sweet spot, Steve,” Tony chimes. “Thor, take notes.”

“Next time, a gag,” Thor says to Steve. “For certain.”

“Good idea,” Steve says. “You should probably note that down.”

Thor gapes at Steve, absolutely aghast at this act of betrayal; Steve returns him a shameless, trolling grin, and then Thor fucks it right off his face with a deep, well-aimed thrust.

He _was_ taking notes.

Steve’s a fast learner, though, and it doesn’t take him long to be moving with Thor, finding a rhythm, getting into sync, and once they hit their groove it’s a thing of sheer beauty: toned muscles shifting as they rock against each other, Steve’s helpless little gasps panted into Thor’s shoulder, their quiet words of reassurance - _yes, yes, good, more, yes_. Tony’s hands tug at the cuffs, aching to touch, to press himself to Steve’s back and reach down between them to jerk Steve off, but at the same time he knows he’s tied up over here because Thor’s saving him for later, and that thought is all kinds of good.

Steve leans up a little and moves in to kiss Thor, and Tony doesn’t miss the shy little flicker of tongue, or the way the kiss deepens as Steve works out that he likes it. Thor just groans happily and pulls Steve closer, still thrusting up and pulling Steve down. Steve’s hands rise to run through Thor’s long hair, spilling blond silk forward over his shoulders, and Thor pulls one of his hands away from Steve’s ass to push down between their bodies and wrap around Steve’s cock.

“ _Thor!_ ”

Steve writhes almost frantically for more and Thor pumps him, once, twice, and Steve’s back arches in a glorious arc and he comes hard with another cry of Thor’s name. Thor makes to pull away and Steve grabs his wrist and _keeps him there_ , stroking him through the aftershocks, and Thor groans and drives himself into Steve’s ass, hard and fast and desperate, Steve shaking with the force of his orgasm and still urging Thor on. 

Thor comes after a few more thrusts, his head falling to Steve’s shoulder, cock deep inside him, and Steve moans as he’s filled with the same hot rush Tony was; Tony tastes it again just watching. Thor exhales, gives one full-body shudder and then pulls Steve flush against his chest, arms wrapping him closely. Steve sighs, smiling, and tucks himself into Thor, running his hands down Thor’s bulging arms.

“That was - you’re really good,” Steve says, and cuddles even closer. “Thank you.”

Thor reaches up a hand to stroke Steve’s hair. “It was my pleasure.” He grins. “Truly.”

Of all things, _that_ makes Steve blush.

Tony waits generously and patiently for another three seconds before he coughs politely to remind them of his existence. 

Okay, so he does his best impression of a chain smoker with the flu, but he _wants that cock_ and he wants it now.

Thor drags his head away from Steve’s and regards Tony with somewhat disturbing mock concern. “My friend, you sound unwell,” he says with an exaggerated frown. “Perhaps we should leave you to get some rest-”

“Fuck off,” Tony says, “and come here and fuck me.”

“I greatly fear I cannot do both-”

“The pair of you play nice,” Steve says, slapping Thor’s arm and turning around to glare Tony into submission.

Tony would salute if not for the cuffs still chaining him to the footboard. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Steve gives a hefty, frustrated sigh, and looks at Thor. “Think we can shut him up?”

“I am certain of it.”

Steve nods decisively and then slowly lifts himself off of Thor, Thor’s hands cupping his gorgeous ass to help take his weight. Steve winces a little, hips shifting as he adjusts to the emptiness after the massive stretch of Thor’s cock, and the slick of lube and come coating his insides. But he takes it in his stride as he slides off the bed and walks around to release Tony’s cuffs. 

Steve’s quick and adroit with the buckles and straps, and Tony checks his fingertips for circulation and his wrists for chafing even though he only struggled maybe twice. But letting himself get hurt isn’t something he wants with Steve around - not when he’s new to sex, let alone BSDM. Tony and Thor have already thrown him in the deep end here; he’s taking to it well, but no good can come of drowning him in it.

Tony shakes his hands out a little, cracks his neck, and declares himself fit for duty, locking eyes with Thor, who’s leaning against the headboard and stroking his cock back to full hardness. “So what’s your plan for me?”

Thor’s hand pumps from root to tip, thick fingers around his much thicker cock. “I think being put on your knees and fucked from both ends would suit you.”

Steve reaches from behind Tony to cup his cheek and stroke his lips with a thumb. “Nothing to say?” He gives a little chuckle. “That was easy. Nice job, Thor.”

“I’m sorry, you think the job’s done?” Tony snarks, and leans into Steve’s hand. “You’ve got a lot of work to do, buddy. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Thor’s hand wraps around Tony’s ankle and then drags him bodily across the bed and into Thor’s lap. “Then by all means, let us get started.”

Thor flips Tony so he’s face-down, hips across Thor’s thighs, and then smacks Tony’s ass lightly to make him spread his legs. Tony moans, head spinning and cock throbbing desperately, grinds down to get some friction, and Thor gives a thoughtful hum and rubs Tony’s ass where he hit before. “Again?”

“Yeah,” Tony gasps, “yeah, hit me-”

Another _smack_ of Thor’s open hand on his ass, and the sharp sting lights up Tony’s whole body. He’s moaning, gone loose and boneless in Thor’s lap, barely aware of Thor’s erection pressed to his hip, rocking almost absently to get some pressure on his own. 

Thor’s hand kneads his ass and Tony hears the _click_ of the lube being opened again. “Your flesh takes my strikes so nicely,” Thor says, voice deep. “All pink and hot.” His hand grips to spread Tony open and two slick fingers pry at his rim. “I hope it takes my cock just as well.”

“Fuck me and find out,” Tony half-snarls, and neither of Thor’s hands move but there’s still a slap to the back of his thigh. 

“Shut your mouth until I want my cock in it,” Steve says, smooth and even and _god_ but he’d make a brilliant dom with some training. He hasn’t hit anywhere near as hard as Thor, but the combination of the slap and that _line_ have Tony writhing for him. 

Not that that means Tony’s going to be good. “Steve,” he groans, and Steve sighs and slaps him again, a little stronger this time, and in exactly the same place as before, where’s Tony’s already sensitive. 

“Hush,” Thor orders him, and finally pushes his fingers inside, stretching Tony wide in one thrust. Tony gasps for air and he’s not faking it, the pressure of Thor’s fingers moving deep, the white burn of the stretch almost too much. Almost. He’s impaled on Thor’s hand, legs spread for him and Steve, everything exposed - Thor takes the opportunity to toy at Tony’s balls with the fingers not buried knuckle-deep in him, and Tony bucks and shouts out and edges dangerously close to coming already, after being worked up from watching Thor and Steve. Steve slaps him again, and that’s really nowhere close to punishment at this point. It’s not distracting Thor from his task, either, fingering Tony open relentlessly with that massive hand, pulling back and adding a third finger to really get him loose. 

“God, Tony,” Steve says, stroking down his pleasantly-abused thigh. “The way you love it… You look great like this.”

“He feels better,” Thor rumbles, fingers working even deeper. Tony’s got just enough of a toe in subspace to glow at their praise, and he preens and rolls his hips to display himself better. 

“You need it?” Thor murmurs to him, stroking Tony’s ass with his free hand. “You need my cock in you?”

“ _Nah_ ,” Tony says sarcastically, “I’ve only been waiting all night-”

Steve sighs fondly. “You’re impossible.”

“Yes,” Thor says. “But he is our friend, and a worthy one.”

Thor pulls his fingers free, and then he and Steve shift Tony onto his hands and knees, ass presented for Thor. Tony’s cock is throbbing desperately, his whole skin burning with need and lust, ass aching to be filled. Thor’s hands come to rest on his hips, holding him steady for Thor to line up, and Tony grins down at the sheets and spreads his legs a little wider. 

Steve got slow and careful; Thor pounds right into Tony from the start, throwing him down onto the bed so he’s pinned under Thor’s weight. Thor laughs and snaps his hips again, Tony flat on the mattress with nowhere to go but take that enormous cock. Thor’s hot and heavy over him, draped like a blanket, and Tony feels deliciously small under his bulk, enveloped by muscles and warm skin. Thor’s legs hold his down, his hands have captured Tony’s, and Tony’s completely vulnerable when Thor starts mouthing at his neck. Tony moans and drops his head aside to give Thor better access, and the open-mouthed kisses turn to soft bites, then harder, then sucking that’s definitely going to leave marks. Thor’s hungry and claiming and Tony loves it, almost doesn’t care that Thor’s stopped thrusting and has just buried himself in Tony’s ass. 

A hand slides into Tony’s hair and the mattress dips as Steve’s settles himself right in front of Tony’s face. “You still want me?” Steve asks, so quiet Tony barely hears it through the storm that’s Thor doing what he does best. 

“God, yes,” Tony gasps, “yeah, let me suck you, give it to me-”

“Shut up,” Steve murmurs, the final incantation of that joke before he shifts forward and slides his cock into Tony’s mouth. 

God bless America, Steve’s hard like he didn’t come just minutes ago. He’s moaning as soon as his cock touches Tony’s tongue, and Tony sets himself to the work of making sure Steve’s first blowjob is one to remember. He’s got a little more room to play around than he did with Thor, Steve slightly smaller, allowing Tony’s tongue to move, licking him all along one side and then the other. Tony’s got very little room to maneuver the rest of himself, trapped under Thor like he is, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind, shifting forward to let his cock go deeper.

A hard thrust from Thor rocks Tony up so he swallows Steve’s cock whole, and Steve gasps and tangles both hands in Tony’s hair. Thor grins against Tony’s neck and does it again, fucking him hard and steady and driving the rhythm at which he sucks Steve. It’s also ensuring Tony ruts against the mattress, and the friction on his cock is lighting him up like a bonfire, hot need coursing through his blood. He’s shoving his hips back, fighting to get more of Thor, and god does Thor give it to him, slamming home with bruising force, Tony’s spanked ass screaming and loving it. He sucks almost mindlessly at Steve’s cock, tasting precome and anchoring himself with the weight on his tongue, bobbing his head just enough to keep things interesting. Steve’s hands are raking through Tony’s hair, Steve himself gasping for breath, coming undone and falling apart.

Thor starts in on the other side of Tony’s neck, leaving a thorough collection of marks to match the first, making Tony moan around Steve’s cock. And Steve likes it, hand coming to the back of Tony’s head to press him down just a little harder. It keeps that much of him still while Thor continues to plow his ass, hard and pounding, Thor shoving himself deep, so huge Tony can barely take it. He’s filled from both ends just like Thor promised, absolutely stuffed with cock, and he makes it good for them, clenching his ass down around Thor and working his tongue around Steve.

Steve comes first, at a hard suck from Tony combined with a jarring thrust from Thor, and cries Tony’s name as his spunk floods Tony’s mouth. Tony swallows and pulls back to lick Steve clean, tasting come and sweat and skin, getting high on the fucked-out way Steve shivers. 

“God, Tony, you’re amazing,” Steve pants, stroking Tony’s hair. Tony grins around his mouthful of cock and flicks his tongue at the tip.

“Your turn,” Thor grunts, and hauls Tony’s hips up with one hand, reaching under him with the other and wrapping it around Tony’s cock. It’s hot and _tight_ , Thor pumping him hard and fast to match the deep thrusts of his cock in Tony’s ass, and Tony groans and Steve’s soft cock finally slips out of his mouth. Steve pillows Tony’s head on his thigh as Thor fucks him stupid, hand jerking him off and driving Tony towards the edge. He can feel orgasm building low in his gut, all this pent-up energy needing to go somewhere, and after two blowjobs and watching Thor fuck Steve and then getting that godly cock rammed up his own ass it’s damn well Tony’s turn-

Tony comes hard, wave of pleasure cresting over and leaving him reeling. Thor’s hand milks him for the aftershocks, tight slides down working his come out of him, Thor’s other hand holding his ass raised for Thor to keep using. Tony goes limp, pleasure sparking along his nerves, and clenches down and twists his hips to make Thor finish. Thor shouts, come-smeared hand leaving Tony’s cock to grab his other hip and hold him steady, Thor slamming home, chasing his release. Tony meets him thrust for thrust, shoving his hips back and taking Thor deeper.

When Thor comes, Tony feels it in his entire being, electricity rushing through him and Thor’s body falling to shudder against Tony’s own. Thor’s come pulses thick and plentiful into Tony’s ass, wet and hot, cock twitching, and in either revenge or reciprocity Tony clenches down again to work the last spurts out of him. Thor groans and bites Tony’s shoulder, hips smacking Tony’s ass one last time before he pulls out. Come trickles down the insides of Tony’s thighs and he shifts at the wonderfully filthy feeling of being marked.

Thor moves, up and away from Tony, and then the mattress dips and Thor’s hands are pushing Tony’s legs apart and he’s _licking up his come_ where it’s leaking from Tony’s ass. Tony moans at the feeling, Thor’s hot tongue and the thrilling scrape of beard, melting under Thor’s truly impressive skills and zero hesitation about burying his face in Tony’s ass. No, Thor eats his come out of Tony like he’s starving for it, big hands keeping Tony’s legs spread wide.

“God, Thor, _fuck!_ ” 

Steve laughs. “He just did.”

Tony prods him in the leg. “You’re awful.”

Thor finishes with a bite to Tony’s thigh. “And what does that make you, my friend?”

“Extremely well fucked,” Tony announces, and nudges Thor with a heel to make him get up. “Who wants a bath, because I would kill for a bath right now.”

Steve gets up immediately and heads into the bathroom to run one - good aftercare instincts, Tony notes - and Thor and Tony follow, Tony lagging behind so he can stare his fill at Thor’s ass. Thor notices, laughs, spins on his heel and grabs Tony around the middle and wrestles him into the bathroom, miles and miles of naked skin pressing against Tony’s. Steve glances up at them but doesn’t even comment this time, apparently giving them up as a lost cause and returning his attention to getting the bath temperature just right.

The tub holds the three of them comfortably - not much point in having a post-sex bathtub that wouldn’t - with Thor taking the middle and throwing an arm around each of Tony and Steve to hold them close. It leaves him without a free hand to wash himself off, but that’s okay when it means Tony gets to rub that glorious body _all_ over while Thor and Steve make out. Their feet are all tangled together down the other end of the tub and the steaming hot water is draining every single drop of tension from Tony’s muscles until his body is languid with more than just one of the best afterglows he’s ever had. 

He cuddles - yeah, cuddles - into Thor a little more, mouthing at his collarbone while absently tracing his ribs. Thor smiles and strokes his hand down Tony’s arm.

“You are both worthy friends,” he says. “Please do not doubt it.”

Tony snorts. “When it gets us results like this?”

“Yeah, Thor,” Steve adds with a conspiratorial glance at Tony. “Maybe we need a little more proof before we stop doubting entirely.”

“Or maybe,” Tony says, ideas suddenly sparking, “we need to suck you off a couple more times and then _Mjolnir_ will deem us worthy. Steve, you free tomorrow?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

Thor gives an exaggerated groan. “You are ridiculous,” he says, his arms tightening around both of them in unmistakable affection. “But you are welcome to suck me off as often as you please.”

Tony and Steve high-five over Thor’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by [Apples](http://appleslostherpassword.tumblr.com/) and [Haldane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane). Thanks, guys!


End file.
